


Trust

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anticipation, Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: When tied to a bed, all senses taken from you. There isn't much more you can do then trust your partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 32 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Enjoy. :}

He pulls at his arms for a moment. Nothing changed, they are still above his head tied to the headboard. His feet are tied to the end corners of the bed, spreading them nicely. Putting everything on display. The mattress was prepped for this, being smooth and devoid of any coverage but the sheet he's on. He breaths through his nose in deep huffs. How long has he been lying here, it can't be that long. His skin is burning from anticipation, the desire to know what is going to happen next. Every time he breaths in deeply the ropes around his body feel more constricted, the tension on his skin makes him want to sigh. He bites on the ball-gag, which is set to prevent him from talking to relieve the silence. Not that he really knows if the room is silent, or dark. His ears are covered with a top of the line headphone, tied snugly to his head with the blindfold that cover his eyes. 

He does know that right at the end of the bed there is a camera, and it is sending it's recordings to a laptop currently in his lovers possession. But he doesn't know if his lover is there in the room with him or maybe even enjoying the stream from the comfort of their sofa. Maybe they have the laptop on the counter looking at him squirm on the bed while preparing dinner. The thought that his lover has the power to see him anywhere, doing anything else, makes him pant deeply and gets him harder. He so hopes they are enjoying what they see. 

He lets his head drop sideways to make some of his saliva slip past the ball-gag onto the mattress, swallowing is not easy with it in place. Not the most charming thing to do, but it beats drowning in your own drool due to over-stimulation. And is he ever stimulated, every fiber of his body is asking for something. something to let him know he isn't the only one enjoying this. His breathing deepens. Which again deepen the pressure of his ties.

If only he knew what was going to happen next. But before setting in the only determined a short list. Anything from it is okay'd, he knows he can trust his lover not to deviate from that list. But when, how, and even if, aren't set in stone. That is the whole part, that he doesn't know what to expect. 

A sudden gust of moist wind across his left foot, makes him strain to know what it is. Was it wind from the open window -was the window even open-, or was it somebody exhaling. He really hopes it's exhaling. His muscles tense from him trying to find out what it was. Minutes pass. The second gust of air is right over his nipple. Then again nothing, and fleeting minutes to hope for the next thing to happen. He wants to sigh deeply but he can't because of the gag.

His head sweeps to his left when he catches the smallest wisp of a scent, his nostrils flair hoping to catch the sent again. Right now he really wished that he could see or hear what his lover is doing. 

When soft hands slick with something cooling move softly over his chest, slowly following every line of every twist and turn of the rope made harness, he can't help but make a whimpering noise in the back of his throat. Immediately the hands are retracted. That is his punishment for making a sound. He waits. Then a soft scent is held under his nose, a scent he vaguely remembers. The corners of his moth twitch. This had made the shortlist, but he had not thought his lover would pick it. 

The warm drop of wax that touches his body makes him jolt. Jolt right into the restraints on his wrists and ankles. More droplets follow, leaving small stains on his skins. His lover removes most of the drops right when they are cooled off enough. This goes on for a few minutes, till at some point the tears from his eyes and the pressure in his groin just have to get out. 

He quickly gives the sign with his hand they agreed to before starting. The one that tells his lover that he wants to 'Finish'. Sure enough his lover slowly places their hand over his body and removes the ring that was holding him down. Then one quick stroke is all that is needed to make him come completely undone. 

The first thing he notices when he slowly gets to is the soft music playing, the next is the soft romantic light filling the room and the third is his lover slowly and thoughtfully removing the ropes around his chest. Already cleared from the ones around his ankles and wrists. The elegance of his lover, leaves his speechless. The soft care of him being untied, wiped clean with the scented tissues they bought for this play, and the shaky smile given to him by his lover. Make him know he is indeed truly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, not telling which one it is. :}
> 
> All comments and Kudo's are appreciated.
> 
> Find me at: http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com all my stories are tagged yuri on ice. :}


End file.
